<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橘子 by OvletOak (Ovlet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614560">橘子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/OvletOak'>OvletOak (Ovlet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>和泉手札 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), 原创光之战士角色, 次要角色死亡暗示</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/OvletOak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这颗过期水果终于得到了安息。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>昼间和泉（OC）&amp; 昼间烟岚（OC）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>和泉手札 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橘子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            今年降神节夜晚我在忘忧骑士亭住。包里还剩一个冻硬的橘子，被炉火化开一点后，干瘪的样子看上去不太能吃了。我拉过一把干枯的木椅，坐在火炉前剥橘子。橘子这种东西剥起来是很麻烦的。我不太会剥橘子，指甲抠进了橘肉里，橘皮外层的丝混着汁水嵌进指甲，让我很不舒服。橘肉上又有很多白色的筋；那个我也很不喜欢，每次吃橘子一定要把它剥干净了才行。</p>
<p>            烟岚喜欢吃橘子。她性子比较急，每次看我剥橘子都很着急的样子。每年降神节我们都就着火炉看雪，一边看雪一边剥橘子。有一次烟岚拿了好几个橘子，一边看我剥一边剥她自己的。她先轻轻搓一搓皮，手指一用力就把果子连皮掰成两半。但她吃橘瓣的时候一定要按顺序一片一片剥下来，去掉大片的筋再放进嘴里。吃净的橘皮像两个碗，刚刚好能套在一起，里面盛着一条条白色的碎屑。她虽然一边吃一边盯着我看，但也不催促我，吃完了手边的橘子就把橘皮一个套一个摞起来，叠成一个橘黄色的小塔。</p>
<p>            这时我才终于剥好自己的，把扯成小片的橘子皮和橘子筋用小指码成一座小山包。烟岚趴下来，下巴贴着桌子张开嘴，我就掰开干净的橘瓣一片一片喂给她。烟岚品完了整个橘子，做出很严肃的样子说这个橘子的品尝成本真是太高了，如果可以她每天都想吃一个。我说那你一定会吃蛀牙的。她很不以为然，说你姐姐我牙齿好着呢！</p>
<p>            伊修加德比多玛冷很多。这里的寒冷比路边任何一个艾欧泽亚人的故事都更能让我体会灵灾的影响。我在烧不够暖的炉火前剥着这个干瘪僵硬的橘子，把剥下来的橘皮一片一片喂给我的伊芙利特之灵。我像剥鸡蛋那样撕扯灰败的表皮、理净杂乱的白色纤维，最后将果肉对半掰开，一片一片喂给伊芙利特之灵。它体内的烈火尽职地焚化这颗过期水果，但它本身对水果的味道当然没有什么想法。</p>
<p>            这颗过期水果终于得到了安息。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>